total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Category talk:Anti-Heroes
I didn't know where else to put this but this category is on many pages already but that definition of Anti-Hero is wrong. Generally that refers to a character that is a protagonist but is not in behavior, possibly rude and mean or other contradicatory traits. For example Duncan is sometimes considered an anti-hero And many of the characters added to this category don't fit that definition either, like for instance, Beth, Shawn, and Zoey can be considered full heroes while some like Scarlett and Jo can be considered directly villains TDPIScarlett (talk) 21:56, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Agreed @Scarlett guys please do not add categories that do not make sense. [[User:SkyFanTD|'SkyFanTD ']] 22:02, November 21, 2014 (UTC) The thing is that I changed it due to the contestants not acting like the actual roles they had in the canon series. I mean Jo was not an Antagonist, due to her early elimination, and not always acting like one, so thats why I rather put her under Anti-Villains. The thing with Beth, Shawn and Zoey, is they did not act like true protagonist's in the Roleplay. Shawn hasn't even competed yet. Thats why they are more of an Anti-Hero, since they did not show all the qualities of an Protagonist. LlewellynIsAwesome! (talk) 02:27, November 21, 2014 (UTC) I agree. --Izzynoah12 (talk) 01:36, November 22, 2014 (UTC)Izzynoah12 Can't we do something like "Category:Canon Antagonists/Protagonists" and "Category:Roleplay Antagonists/Protagonists"? [[User:TylerWebkinzFan|'Look, that butt is following him! It's like his own baby butt!']] [[Message_Wall:TylerWebkinzFan|''I want one too! Here, butty butt!]] 01:40, November 22, 2014 (UTC) I don't know about that. I don't like it as much. LlewellynIsAwesome! (talk) 02:42, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Well, it would be kind of nice though, we would be able to tell the difference between which are canon and roleplay antagonists/protagonists. [[User:TylerWebkinzFan|'Look, that butt is following him! It's like his own baby butt!]] [[Message_Wall:TylerWebkinzFan|I want one too! Here, butty butt!]] 01:44, November 22, 2014 (UTC) To be honest, Tyler is right. We need to have those catergories because some users will get confused. [[user:Izzynoah12|''Who Cares! Cause Ella is G-A-W-N Gone!]] Edit: ...Well basically what I mean is we could have categories "Heroes" or "villains" and basically that would represent canonical hereos and villains, while Protagonist and Antagonists would serve for the roleplay ones TDPIScarlett (talk) 04:51, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Oh, ok. That makes a lot more sense now. [[User:TylerWebkinzFan|'Look, that butt is following him! It's like his own baby butt!]] [[Message_Wall:TylerWebkinzFan|''I want one too! Here, butty butt!]] 04:59, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Just seems like simpler wording than having it be "Canonical/roleplay protagonists/antagonists TDPIScarlett (talk) 05:06, November 22, 2014 (UTC) what the hell m8 when did this category get approved and also this is uneeded it would be "Nuetrals" if they do not have a confirmed role I Am Parfait Which Is German For ''Perfect 06:28, November 22, 2014 (UTC) There shouldn't be a category like this AT ALL! It's irrevelant. Honestly we should only put protagonists and antagonists into categories (for this kind of thing). Also that doesn't mean EVERY character needs to be added into a category like this.--"''Get off the phone, and host the FLIPPING SHOW!!!!''," 06:34, November 22, 2014 (UTC) '' i agree with the swag queen ^ UGH! Now I am all sweaty and disgusting, I look like you. 06:36, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Same. We just need to move all these pages to their actual, legit category. [[User:TylerWebkinzFan|'Look, that butt is following him! It's like his own baby butt!]] [[Message_Wall:TylerWebkinzFan|I want one too! Here, butty butt!]] 06:37, November 22, 2014 (UTC) This category is one of the most pointless things ever. If someone is a villain mark them so, if they're a hero mark them so. They don't have to be either. '''Watch out y'all, this dance train is leavin' the station! 06:45, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I agree, we should just get rid of those two categories TDPIScarlett (talk) 16:30, November 22, 2014 (UTC) So are we deleting this or...?--"''Get off the phone, and host the FLIPPING SHOW!!!!''," 08:13, November 28, 2014 (UTC) I don't know, But I still say that we should delete both Anti-Heroes and Anti-Villains categories, and leave those pages alone. Do noy put them under Protagonists or Antagonists. Since there can only be a few. LlewellynIsAwesome! (talk) 09:33, November 28, 2014 (UTC)